A number of attempts have been made to provide an accessory for ice fishing that prevents the loss of the fish when pulled up through a hole in the ice. The previous prior known fishing nets have round, flat frames and are not easily inserted through a hole in the ice and manipulated to retrieve a fish on a line so fish are frequently lost.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,866,872 and 5,140,767 address this problem but utilize relatively complex mechanisms to retrieve fish on a line under the ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,939 discloses a scoop for ice fishing with an extensible handle.